Rage was identified as P89-001 originated from a cross made by Peter S. Hesse in a controlled breeding program at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif. 98444, USA.
The female parent of Rage was Lucido (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,586), and the male parent was Stop Light (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,721). Rage was discovered and selected as a flowering plant in October 1989, at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif. by Peter S. Hesse in a controlled Greenhouse environment.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Rage was accomplished in March of 1990, when vegetative cuttings were taken in a controlled greenhouse environment at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif., by technicians working under the direction of Peter S. Hesse.
Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Rage are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Rage has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in controlled greenhouse environments at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif. Unrooted cuttings were directly stuck into 6.5 inch pots and grown in a controlled environment under the natural temperature and day length prevailing June 1990 to December 1992.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Rage which, in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat Capitulum Form
2. Daisy Capitulum Type
3. Very bright red ray florets under fluorescent lights.
4. Shiny green foliage color.
5. A diameter of 7.8 cm across the face of the capitulum.
6. An average of 9.0 flowers per break.
7. Excellent upright spreading habit with an average of 5.2 breaks after a single pinch.
8. An average flowering response to 59 days from the start of short days.